Fat Chocobo
.]] The Fat Chocobo , also known as the Big Chocobo, the Chubby Chocobo, or The Godsbird, is a large and hefty chocobo, a usually yellow bird that is the series's mascot. In some depictions, the Fat Chocobo is the leader of chocobos. In the earlier games of the ''Final Fantasy'' series, when the player is limited to the number of items they can carry, the Fat Chocobo can store a vast quantity of items. It also appears as a summon, whose attack involves landing on the enemy party, but the player cannot summon the Fat Chocobo through conventional means. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III The Fat Chocobo is summoned by using a Carrot (or some Gysahl Greens in the 3D remakes) in an area that "Smells like Chocobos" inside Chocobo Woods. These areas appear in chocobo towns, and also on the ''Invincible, the final airship. Once summoned, the Fat Chocobo will store items in his belly for the party. In the 3D remake, the Fat Chocobo serves the same function even as the party has a larger item capacity, and he can also be summoned by a man in Southwest Saronia who also keeps track of the game's various logs. ''Final Fantasy IV The Fat Chocobo, also known as the Big Chocobo, fulfills the same role as in ''Final Fantasy III, appearing mainly in chocobo forests, but there is also such an area in the Dwarven Castle. A robotic Fat Chocobo can be found on the Lunar Whale and does not need to be summoned via Gysahl Greens. The Gysahl Whistle can be used to summon the Fat Chocobo from anywhere. The dwarves refer to the Fat Chocobo as the Godsbird, or Bird God depending on the version. In the SNES, PS, and GBA versions, the Fat Chocobo can store up to 126 items. This is enough, combined with the party's inventory and equipped items, to hold one of every non-key item in the SNES version due to the large number of removed items, but is not enough to store one of every item in the PS or GBA versions. The Fat Chocobo's storage capacity was increased to 300 items in the Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection, which allows the players to store every item in the game. Since the item capacity is not limited in the 3D remake, the Fat Chocobo no longer stores items. Instead, he allows the player to view voiced cutscenes through the Event Theater, view the bestiary, listen to the Music Box, play minigames, and customize the Whyt summon. ''Final Fantasy V The Fat Chocobo is a random summon to the Chocobo summon option. It will cause non-elemental damage to all enemies, as opposed to the Chocobo Kick's one target attack. Final Fantasy VI The Fat Chocobo appears on a window pattern found under the config on the main menu. Final Fantasy VII The Fat Chocobo appears as part of the Choco/Mog summon. Rarely, approximately a 1/16 chance, instead of the normal summon the Fat-Chocobo ability will be used instead, where the Fat Chocobo will fall out of the sky and land on the enemy, crushing it with its weight. It deals 25% more damage than the regular summon, but doesn't cause Stop. Other than the Summon command, Fat Chocobo can be dropped on the enemies in two further ways, both through the Slots Limit Break. The first is through his Summon Limit Break, which is a rare ability to gain, and impossible at higher levels. Since Choco/Mog's ID is 1, the player would first have to get such a low number, which to get the player would have to be at a lower level, and take 1/16 chance to summon the Fat Chocobo. The other way to use the Fat Chocobo uses a different formula of damage. Through the Toy Box Limit Break, Cait Sith can drop the Fat Chocobo on the enemy for four times normal damage. The Fat Chocobo is heavily featured in the artwork of the Gold Saucer and the building has various mascots dressed in this suit. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Final Fantasy VIII If Boko has leveled up in ''Chocobo World, his summon will use an attack called ChocoBocle, where Chubby Chocobo falls from above and crushes the enemy. In Final Fantasy VIII Remastered, Boko can use his powerful attacks natively and which attack he uses depends on Squall's level. ChocoBocle is one of the few attacks that breaks the damage limit. In Remastered, it is used when Squall is on level 75+. Chubby Chocobo's Triple Triad card is part of the Queen of Cards sidequest. ''Final Fantasy IX The Fat Chocobo rules the Chocobo's Paradise. After finding all the chocographs, if any Tetra Master cards found in chocograph treasure chests got rejected because the player's card quota was full, the Fat Chocobo will give them to the player. The Fat Chocobo can be challenged to a card game and will play the rare card Mog, although extremely rarely. The Fat Chocobo is also the image for the king card in the blackjack minigame. Tetra Master Final Fantasy XIV The Fat Chocobo is a mount for players who purchased the Collectors Edition. Players can also obtain the Parade Chocobo mount, a slightly modified version of the Fat Chocobo, upon receiving 3000 player commendations. The Fat Chocobo also appears as Triple Triad card, which has a stat of 5 on every spot. Final Fantasy XV Fat Chocobo Medal is a medal the player can decorate their chocobo with at the Chocobo Salon at Wiz Chocobo Post. It is earned by winning against Iris Amicitia in a chocobo race from Chapter 8 onwards. She is the fastest opponent, but the player can feed their chocobo special greens at camp to match her. The Fat Chocobo mount from ''Final Fantasy XIV also appears as Y'jhimei's steed in the Adventurer from Another World collaboration quest, whom Prompto names "Mr. Chunkobo." ''Final Fantasy Tactics Fat Chocobo is mentioned in the Artefacts that talks of a Chocobo Cannon, which gets a Fat Chocobo to drink gun powder to fire it like a cannon. As the Chocobo Cannon rarely hits a target, it was never used for practical purposes. Final Fantasy Dimensions II Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2008) The player can purchase the Treasure Hunter Play Plan in the PP store. It appears under the name "Fat Chocobo Course". The course increases the amount of treasure the player receives and switches the player's normal chocobo for a fat one, who seems to sleep a lot longer than on other play plans. It makes a different chirping sound when it finds treasure. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Fat Chocobo returns with Treasure Hunter Play Plan. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call The Fat Chocobo is a support character during Field Music Sequences, granting items at the end of the sequence. During Quest Medleys, it can be called to the next FMS by using a Gysahl Whistle, though only once per Chaos Map. Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Chocobo Icon.png|Icon. PFF Fat Chocobo Sprite.png|Sprite. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade The Fat Chocobo was introduced during the second part of the "Deathgaze's Onslaught" special event in February of 2013. Its main purpose is to allow the player to replace weapons and abilities by others of equal rarity. To replace a weapon, the player must have a Pepio Nut available, while replacing a weapon requires a Krakka Green. The weapon or ability is consumed, and the Fat Chocobo replaces the item for a weapon or ability of equal value, chosen at random from a list of eight presented during the animation. The player may choose to trade the acquired ability one more time in case the weapon or ability is not desired. Pepio Nuts and Krakka Greens can be bought at the store, or acquired as part of the results of a victorious Brigade. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Fat Chocobo is a rarity 4 summon magic who uses Chocobuckle on all enemies, hitting twice for earth-elemental damage. The Fat Chocobo is also the proprietor of Fat Chocobo's Gysahl Exchange, a depot where his favorite food, Gysahl Greens, may be exchanged for any of the game's consumable items. FFRK Fat Chocobo's Gysahl Exchange.png|Banner for Fat Chocobo's Gysahl Exchange. FFRK Tyro and Fat Chocobo BG.png|Title screen image from the Japanese version. FFRK Fat Chocobo Icon.png|Summon icon. FFRK Fat Chocobo Stamp.png|Multiplayer stamp. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius The Fat Chocobo can be found in some towns. It exchanges Star Quartz against some useful and powerful items. Final Fantasy World Wide Words Mobius Final Fantasy Fat Chocobo appears as a life-element ability card. His ability is Barrier, which raises defense for several turns. He produces two life orbs in battle. He possesses the extra skills Enhanced Life, Lasting Boon and Quick Cast. His auto-ability is HP Up+3%. He can be obtained from the Ability Card Shop or through Summoning. Mevius Final Fantasy Fat Chocobo.jpg|Fat Chocobo's card artwork. Mobius - Fat Chocobo R3 Ability Card.png|Fat Chocobo's ability card. Mevius Barrier.jpg|Barrier. Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Lostime's bank and storage facilities are run by two Fat Chocobos: Noiroo and Blaroo, respectively. They allow Chocobo to store gil and items he has found in dungeons. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Fat Chocobo from ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade appears on a card. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special Fat Chocobo appears in the game. ItagakiStfatchocobo.png|Fat Chocobo in ''Itadaki Street Special. ''Puzzle & Dragons Fat Chocobo appeared as part of the ''Final Fantasy collaboration. PAD_Fat_Chocobo_artwork.png|Fat Chocobo. PAD Fat Chocobo.png|Capricious Summon, Fat Chocobo evolution. Gallery FFIII NES Fat Chocobo Sprite.png|Fat Chocobo (NES). FFIIIDS Fat Chocobo.jpg|''Final Fantasy III'' (DS). FFIV SNES Fat Chocobo Sprite.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (SNES). FFIV GBA Fat Chocobo Sprite.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). Fat_chocobo_FFIV_DS.jpg|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). Fat Chocobo Dwarf castle b1.PNG|''Final Fantasy IV'' (iOS). FF4 PSP Fat Chocobo Portrait.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (PSP). Robot fat chocobo NPC render ffiv ios.PNG|Robotic Fat Chocobo (iOS). FFVA Fat Chocobo.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). FFVios Fat Chocobo.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (Mobile). FFV Fat Chocobo Summon.png|Sprite in pre-Mobile releases of Final Fantasy V. FatChocobo-ffv-ios.png|Sprite in Mobile releases of Final Fantasy V. FFVIA Fat Chocobo Window Pattern.png|''Final Fantasy VI. FFVII Fat Chocobo.png|Final Fantasy VII. Toybox fat chocobo.png|Fat Chocobo through Toy Box in ''Final Fantasy VII. FFVIII Choco Bocle.png|''Final Fantasy VIII. FF9Chocobo'sDreamWorld2.gif|Final Fantasy IX. FatChocoboMountXIV.png|Final Fantasy XIV. CurtainCall FatChocobo.png|Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call. PFF Fat Chocobo.png|Pictlogica Final Fantasy. Fat Chocobo Brigade.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. FFAB Fat Chocobo - Bartz SSR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFV. FFAB Fat Chocobo - Bartz SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFV. FFAB Fat Chocobo - Cloud UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) FFVII. FFAB Fat Chocobo - Aerith UUR+.png''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR+) FFVII. FFAB Fat Chocobo - Bartz Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFV. FFAB Fat Chocobo - Aerith Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFVII. FFAB Fat Chocobo - Bartz Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFV. FFAB Fat Chocobo - Aerith Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFVII. FFAB Fat Chocobo - Cloud Legend UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR Legend) FFVII. FFAB Fat Chocobo - Aerith Legend CR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (CR+ Legend) FFVII. FFRK Fat Chocobo Icon.png|Icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Fat Chocobo summon.png|Fat Chocobo being summoned in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFWWW Fat Chocobo Summon.jpg|''Final Fantasy World Wide Words. Etymology Trivia *Wiz Chocobo Post in ''Final Fantasy XV serves Fat Chocobo Triple-Decker as an allusion to the Fat Chocobo. *Square Enix's Eorzea Cafe has served a dish called "Curry rice of Fat chocobo" whose description translates to: Rhis is a curry dish inspired by the Fat Chocobo that everyone has come to use as a mount! Please enjoy it while having a staring contest with its lovely!? face. References it:Chocobo ciccio Category:Creatures Category:Chocobo Category:Recurring summons